Northern Wedding
Northern Wedding is the fourth episode of Deutschland 83. Synopsis When the bug is found in Linda's desk, NATO is placed on high alert. Linda arrives to visit Martin, who scrambles to turn her loyalties around. Plot At NATO headquarters, Linda gives Mayer a gift for his daughter and bids him a good weekend. As soon as he’s gone, she hurries to the bathroom and changes clothes. Meanwhile, a maid’s vacuum sucks up the bug under Mayer’s desk. Schweppenstette and Lenora Rauch grimly listen in as the bug records its own discovery, the maid having called in higher-ups to see the device. Alex continues to play the voice of dissent at meetings while Tischbier’s group organizes the peace protest. Stamm meets Linda at the train station for a date where they run into Yvonne, visiting home from her ashram. General Edel teleconferences with Mayer and a NATO security officer. Edel and the officer agree that Linda is the most likely source of the leak, to Mayer’s shock. Ursula Edel takes her anger out on her sister when the latter brings up her suspicions about Stamm yet again. Meanwhile, General Edel calls Stamm in for an emergency meeting, which turns out to be about Linda. Edel warns Stamm he may need to seduce her but the latter doesn’t mention she’s waiting for him at that very moment. Tischbier invites Alex Edel to a poorly attended press screening of a film, where he makes a pass at him. Alex flees, looking shocked. Stamm stops by the drop spot where he finds his real orders written in code: “TURN OR ELIMINATE LINDA.” General Edel quietly runs a background check on Stamm but finds nothing suspicious. Stamm takes Linda out for a swim in a lake but Linda gets a cramp and shouts for help. Stamm hesitates, but saves her before it’s too late. Stamm asks Linda if she would run away with him. She tells him she gladly would and that she loves him. Annett confronts Thomas over the banned books he’s been illegally storing in Ingrid’s basement, but he won’t give her a straight answer. Ingrid tells Annett she thinks Stamm would want her to have his family ring, but discovers it missing from her jewelry box. Stamm slips the ring onto Linda’s finger, proposing to her. She accepts. He tells her he has a confession: He’s a spy. He tells her that he’s working for the West German intelligence agencies and waiting for his next assignment as Edel’s attaché. Linda accepts the story and finds it exciting. At home, Yvonne’s mother reminds her to use condoms, telling her daughter about the AIDS epidemic she’s seen on TV, but Yvonne doesn’t take her seriously. NATO officials question Stamm who points out the oddity of Mayer giving Linda the larger desk but mentions nothing more. Stamm explains to Linda that she’s under suspicion, but that he can shift blame to her boss, telling her she can pay off all her debts by passing info to the intelligence agencies through him. Linda notices his one mistake—she never told him she was in debt—and flees. Stamm calls Tischbier, who tells him to go back to the base and let Tischbier himself eliminate Linda. Just then, Stamm spots Linda running into the nearby forest and chases after her. He pins her and admits the truth, releasing her as he adds that he really has fallen in love with her.Linda admit that she don't love him,but he's love mayer more.She curses him and whacks him in the head with a nearby branch, stunning him as she runs off to the nearby road, where a car is passing. Or not. The car speeds up instead of stopping and runs her down. Tischbier emerges with a shovel and tells Stamm to start digging. At home, General Edel gets angry over Alex’s continued participation in the anti-war movement. The fight escalates until Alex screams at his father, calling him a Nazi like his father, and the general takes a swing at him but Ursula steps between them and takes the blow herself. Alex packs his bags and leaves. Mayer meets with Lenora Rauch, who blackmails him with photos of him sleeping with Linda. Mayer tells Rauch he can weather that storm and won’t betray his cause, until she claims his lover was not only his secretary, but also a spy. Mayer shoots himself in the head. Stamm seeks out inner peace meditating and goes dancing with Yvonne afterward. Alex shows up at Tischbier’s house and they start making out without exchanging a word. Music Gallery The gallery for '''Northern Wedding' can be found here.'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes